Robin
Robin Nico (ロビン・ニコ, Robin Niko), also commonly known by her epithet name as "Devil Child" Robin (悪魔の子ロビン, Akuma no Ko Robin) is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates and their seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and (including Nami), also the second to rejoin, doing so near the end of the Enies Lobby Arc. She ate the Flower-Flower Fruit. She was originally introduced as the Vice President of Baroque Works and secondary antagonist of the Alabasta Saga, known as Ms. Sunday (ミス・サンデー, Misu Sandē), before joining up with the Straw Hats. Robin is also the first member to have once been a former antagonist. Appearance Robin Nico is a tall (the third tallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates, after Franky and Brook), slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. she is depicted with blue eyes, with dark, wide pupils, and she has a long, thin and defined nose. In the anime, Robin's skin tone is slightly darker unlike in manga colored artworks where it is lighter. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style as well as having slightly darker skin tone than her. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height, and like most female characters in the series, she has a narrow waist and large breasts. Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful. Pre-Timeskip She has no trademark looks like the others, though her all-purple cowgirl look from when she was first introduced is often associated as her trademark look. Like Nami, she seems to be fond of revealing outfits, and she is frequently wearing clothing that are either dark in color (often black or purple) or consists of leather (sometimes both). She is also fond of high heels, and they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it with the letter N on it, which stands for her family name. She also had a similar one with BW on it, which stood for Baroque Works, but no longer wears it as she is no longer affiliated with the group. She has also worn a cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. Post-Timeskip From the Return to Sabaody Arc near the end of the Merman Island Arc, Robin's hair has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears, and Robin's skin tone seemed to lighten with color (possibly due to the cold weather of Tequila Wolf). Her outfit after the timeskip now consists of a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line similar to Hancock Boa's and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead and is seen wearing them during the battle with the New Merman Pirates in the Gyoncorde Plaza. Like Nami, her breasts have gotten larger. Animas Extravaganza In the Animas Extravaganza intro, Robin wore a black leather jacket over a red dress, as well as black high-heels. In the actual series, she wore a white tank-top, along with dark purple leggings and matching boots. Summer Era In the Summer Era, Robin wore a purple short-sleeved dress with a black sleeveless leather jacket over it, as well as her black high-heels. Heroes United In Luffy's flashback from HU003, Robin wore a purple short-sleeved crop-top with lavender cuffs underneath a lighter purple robe with lavender trim, as well as a pair of frilly black boots. When she returned with Nami in HU027, Robin wears a ripped purple tank-top with the Aishigi Tojo tribe logo written on it in gold, purple camo-patterned capris with side pockets. She keeps her black boots from her previous outfit. In HU028 and the rest of the Island Wars arc, Robin wore a purple long-sleeved shirt with an unbuttoned dark purple collar and cuffs, white Bermuda shorts, and brown sandals with white straps. During the Akatsuki Revival Arc, Robin wore a long-sleeved, ripped-up purple crop-top that is partially removed to reveal her shoulders, a black bikini top underneath the top, and a couple bandages on her chest and below her navel. She also wears a torn-up purple skirt over a pair of black shorts, dark gray knee-length sandals with black straps and soles, and a red-laced, circle-shaped-necklace with a triangle inside. During the Post Cipher's Law, Robin wore a blue long-sleeved dress with black high-heels. During the Revolution Arc, Robin wore a blue sleeveless crop-top, purple shorts with navy blue highlights over black leggings with thin white lines, and blue and yellow sneakers with white soles. Personality Through her heritage on the island of scholars, Robin is an archaeologist and historian, who seeks the comfort and freedom to study the mysteries of the world. She is the quiet, reserved crew member, rarely showing emotions or having outburst of emotions (occasional exceptions being sweat drops, and when she cried out to Luffy and the Straw Hats from the Tower of Justice during the Enies Lobby Arc), and as such, is the only crew member to have no face faults. She even appears calm at times towards her crew mates, often speaking ominously around them. She has an "adult charm" about her, as stated by Sanji. Being described as the "mother/big sister" by Oda she in kind has shown maternal care for others like Chopper and Momonosuke. Robin also has a somewhat macabre side to her, and often points gross or morbid facts, usually to the disgust of Nami or Usopp. Robin will usually be the first to speculate that a crewmate has met or will meet with a horrible fate, often going into grisly detail. In other instances, she will express enthusiasm for anything with a horror theme. Biography Animas Extravaganza Robin and the Straw Hats were sailing through the ocean, when they were suddenly attacked by the marines. She got captured, along with Franky and Brook. After the rest of the crew's adventures in Fredford came to an end, they rescued her off-screen and they continued their search for the One Piece. Heroes United Some time after the events of Dattco and Wyndham, Robin and Nami escaped from the Thousand Sunny unharmed. They tried to save Luffy, only to be chased away by Zombiens. The two then find themselves on an island civilized with a tribe of women. They eventually become the leaders after the old leader got killed during a raid. They spent the rest of the month trying to survive on the island until Luffy and his group rescued them and brought them back to Fredford. After rescuing the rest of the crew, Robin continues to help the gang find the ingredients for Galactium while rescuing the rest of our heroes' friends. Gallery Robin_AE.png|Robin's first outfit during the Island Wars Arc Robin_AE2.png|Robin's second outfit during the Island Wars Arc Robin_HULS.PNG|Robin's outfit during Luffy's flashback in HU003 7fc4553ed387d201f1f11aa24c363b23.png|Robin before the timeskip Nico_Robin.png|Robin after the timeskip Ship_Robin.png